I'm Craving For You
by uippioi
Summary: "She was breathing into my mouth, her mint breath was intoxicating. She pushed her self on top of me. Her body pressed up against mine..."   Macy cleans up her act over the summer...And Nick struggles to get a grip of his Dreams. Nick/Macy Nacy!  Rated T-
1. Hot, Hot, Hot

**Macy was two days away from seeing JONAS and Stella Malone again, after the whole summer. She was excited, nervous but underneath it all she was surprisingly confident. After the whole summer of yoga and extreme, dance classes and of course she developed a proper diet. Not an Atkins diet, it was healthy which she put together with her doctor. And finally, her outer core had came together. Her now healthy lifestyle and skin care routine made her bronzy olive skin tone shine and her nails white and nicely shaped. She had went from a nice blonde / Brown colour during the summer to her original brown colour again. Why did Macy Misa need confidence off the court? It was absolutely nothing to do with having a certain compassion to a Nicholas…It wasn't that she was in love with Nick. Or that she even liked him, she had slowly became one of his best friends over the summer; Well over phone calls. And that made Macy determined to prove herself to Nick, and I guess to everyone. She was sick of people walking over her because they knew she was surely going to forgive them for what ever they had done in the space of ten seconds flat. She had picked out her new gym gear for the year already. It was out of Macy Misa's comfort zone. **

**It was a tight tailor fitted elasticised blue tank top with white Horace Mantis written across the chest area. The top sat above her belly button ( Only because she had lost a lot of weight ). She picked the matching elasticised shorts up also. Which stop only a couple inches below her butt. Even though Macy wanted to be modest she couldn't help but think how freaking hot she looked. Her old 5"1 height had been left behind after a long summer of working out she deserved those extra three inches. She wasn't going to pass out Stella's 5"6 but she was a nice height. Not small and if you seen her you would instantly look to her chest, butt or her long tanned legs or maybe even her curved waist line. Macy Misa had nothing to hide this year. Jessica her enemy couldn't call her small or pleasantly plump this year, because it was a proven fact that Macy was taller and more sexy than her now. **

… … … …

… … … …

**Nick Lucas on the other hand was dying to see his new found best friend, for reasons unknown. He didn't find Macy extremely attractive, he found her more a beautiful inside person. But he was always quiet drawn to her looks anyhow . He had always been drawn to her legs and her sporty arms. And her gorgeous eyes and smile. **

**He didn't know what was getting in to him. He missed his brunette friend like crazy. He was hoping there constant phone calls over the summer months was enough for them to become even better friends when he gets back for school. It was surely great to have Stella with him during the summer, but only continuous teasing was given to him about Macy and his brothers following her lead. But Stella Joe and Kevin all knew that they were only good friends, Well yet. Joe still refused to go back to school without a helmet and knee and elbow pads. Stella had agreed and sewed them into his uniform in little pockets so they could slip out and in easily. Stella had re-purchased items for her first aid kit. It included 'snap and freeze ice' and plasters of all shapes and sizes. She had the ambulance on speed dial once again. **

**Nick begged to differ. He sensed something different about Macy. And this odd difference made Nick tone up and made him go to the gym. It made him feel like he had something to prove. Love most definitely act's in the most strangest ways. **

**He had tried all sorts of gels and hair styles till he found the one he would use on his first day back. He had choose the way he wanted to wear his uniform for the rest of the year. The school required that you wear the school crest and name in a smart or sporty fashion. That's why so many people had different uniforms in Horace Mantis. In case you were wondering. Yes this would be a good year. **

**Just then Nick's phone rang. **

"**Hey Mace" Nick answered. He walked into his bedroom and dropped on the bed. **

"**Hey Nick" Macy replied. Macy sat at her vanity in New Jersey after returning from advanced Yoga.**

"**What you doing?" He asked her. She sigh. **

"**Nothing, I haven't seen any of my friends from school all summer, from travelling to Cuba and helping mom…I guess I'm just tired" Macy sounded tongue tied. Nick puffed air through his teeth.**

"**I guess were both tired then. Just try not to faint when we come back" Nick teased her. **

"**Oh ha-ha Nick your actually hilarious" Macy was being sarcastic of course. Nick smiled to himself. The smile that no one could see; But Macy. Don't ask. **

"**Well I've been told I'm a pretty hilarious person." Macy laughed at him. Nick rolled on to his toned stomach. **

"**What did you do today?" Macy wondered running the brush through her freshly dyed chocolate hair. **

"**Banged my head against a wall trying to make a new hit, played table tennis with Frankie and talk on the phone to you." Nick counted on his fingers. **

"**Maybe you just lack inspiration, go look at the back of the crunchy cats box for a half an hour or something." Macy suggested. Nick snorted. **_**she wanted him to look a cereal for a number 1 hit? **_

"**Are you living under a rock? Your can't write a hit from a cereal box" Nick told her putting the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could get off the bed and go get him some string cheese, which was growing on him.**

"**Well it didn't stop you before did it?" Nick rummaged through the fridge and got some cheese out. **

"**That wasn't a hit…or even a track. I'll probably get my inspiration back when I go to Horace Mantis." Nick finally decided. He was sure he would write one about Macy… eventually. **

"**Right! Two days." Macy licked her lips and decided on putting on some chap stick. She smacked her lips together.**

"**Yea. I miss everything about New Jersey especially you" Nick told her closing his bedroom door behind him. He could hear the faint argument of Stella's wardrobe measurements for there final concert tonight. **

"**Aw. I miss you too Nick. I can hear Stella and Joe fighting. I'll let you go" **

"**Night Mace" Nick said before hanging up. He looked at his watch. They had to leave in a mere twenty minutes for there last concert in LA. And then they would pack there things up and arrive back in New Jersey at 8.35pm on that Sunday night. Nick had everything mapped out in his head. Assuring plenty of sleep for all of them. Nick walked down the stairs and into the sitting room where Stella was pulling at Joe's shirt and pinning it. **

"**Stella! Your going to ruin my rock star hair!" Joe whined pulling his grasp away from the now short haired blonde. **

"**You know what" Stella ruffled Joe's 'Rock star' hair and stomped off. The weekly Stella and Joe fight was now in session. **

"**No wonder I lack inspiration" Nick shouted and stormed out of the room. **

…**.. ….. ….. … … …. …..**

**Macy brushed through her hair once again. She went to the bathroom took out her electric toothbrush, her toothpaste and her crest whitening strips. She did her routine. She went down the stairs and turned off the lights. Her mom wouldn't be back till tomorrow so she was once alone again. She decided to get some sleep. **

… …**.. … ….. ….. … ….. … …. …. ….**

_**Monday**_

_**Dee-Day. **_

**Macy brushed through her hair. Applied some mascara and light powder. She turned on her curling iron. She waved the ends of her medium length hair. She pulled her fringe back into a quiff. She gave it some light hairspray. **

**She was nervous. Her stomach flipped over. She had to do a start of the year lacrosse game and then at the 30 minute break she would walk into the cafeteria and be seen by all her friends. Not her friends on the sports team. She put on her gym uniform and grabbed a leather jacket, her Juicy Couture tote bag, her phone, her pink custom made lacrosse stick and lastly her black BMW car keys. **

**She browsed over her reflection in the mirror. Her boobs were lifting her top slightly off her paper flat stomach. Her shorts fitted her slim long legs perfectly. Her jacket just put the look together. Her hips were exposed. She didn't realise how tanned she was till now. She blamed it on her vacation to Cuba. She liked it. She ran to her car grabbing a protein bar on the way out. She stepped on the peddle and pulled out of the drive. She ran to the gym before anyone could see it was her. **

"**Macy Misa? Where's my star player!" The couch yelled. **

"**Sorry here" Macy told her. She was in her gym gear with her lacrosse bib over it. She was balancing her stick on top of her shoulders and her hands secured on to them. There was a bunch of whispering going on. **

"**Well…" Jessica started. She stuck her nose up in the air. Van dyke was the first to approach her. He was in his basketball gear. He wolf whistled.**

"**Jeez, Mace…You look FINE!" Van Dyke told her checking her out. **

"**Thanks Van Dyke" Macy smiled. She did her laps and stretched out. **

"**Welcome back girls, this year the competition is higher! The stakes are higher, and god help me I will work you girls till all you do is sleep and think sports!" The coach echoed. "Now drop and give me 20" Most girls groaned. Macy excepted graciously, and dropped. **

…**. … … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**It was 1.25pm. Macy was cleaning herself up. She hadn't attended classes due to Lacrosse training and matches. She took off her bib. She heard a small gasp from someone in the locker room. **

"**Macy…Wow" Penny told her. "How? You look…" **

"**Thanks. Yoga loti's." Macy answered before putting her leather jacket on and strutting her way out of the locker room. She put in her earphones. She strutted her way towards the cafeteria doors. She ignored the wolf whistles the guys were giving her. She took a deep breath. She pushed the door's open and the almost silent cafeteria looked up and then the buzzing went on. She ignored it. And walked towards the salad stall. She got a chicken salad and a smoothie. She turned around. She looked at her normal table. They were staring at her. Her stomach did a full twist. She smiled and walked confidently over and sat down beside them. Joe jumped off his chair and Stella got her first aid kit. Nick was no were to be seen. And Kevin was in Collage. **

"**No fainting…No clumsiness…No screaming…She look's hot…" Stella gasped clutching her first aid kit to her. "Who are you at what have you done with my best friend" She shrieked causing the whole cafeteria to look. **

"**Stella, gosh. Shriek much?" Macy shh'ed her. Stella herself looked like she was going to faint. Stella ran over and gave her a massive hug. **

"**Macy…?" Joe asked lowering a book. Macy smiled at him. He covered himself with the book in fright. **

"**Joe, for crying out loud put the book down you look like a duffus" Macy told him standing it up to pull the book down from his face. Joe gave her a once over before giving her a hug and lifting her off the ground. **

"**Wow. Mace…Amazing. You look amazing" Joe commented. **

"**Well not so bad. Nice rock star hair by the way" Macy grinned. Joe beamed.**

"**Stell! I told you my rock star hair was hot" Joe said to Stella and sat down again. "Well I guess I wont need these anymore" And he then took out his elbow pads and then his knee ones. **

"**I'm highly insulted by that" Macy scowled. "So how was tour?" **

"**Same old, screaming fans. Singing and rocking out" Joe shrugged. "Macy…um your different" Stella elbowed Joe, who then let out an oof!**

"**Yea. I am" Macy answered simply before tucking in to her delicious Chicken salad. She glanced at her watch. "I better go grab my books I'll be right back. She got off her chair so fast she didn't notice someone was behind her. She bumped straight into that person who had a lot of muscle. They both ended up on the floor. **

"**Woops! I'm sorry…That tends to happen a lot" She apologized before looking up. It was Nick Lucas. She felt a little pink flush to her cheeks. **

"**Macy?" He asked blinking. **

… … … **. . . . . . . . **

**Nick looked up to see sexy hot gorgeous Macy Misa standing there. There was something there he could feel it. It wasn't a crush. They were best friends for crying out loud. He couldn't help but think it was a little bit more than a crush. But he soon shut it down.**

"**The one and only" Macy smiled before embracing him in a hug. His stomach did a full 360 degree turn. He suddenly felt awfully hot. He knew what was wrong. His guy hormones were kicking in. **

"**Listen Mace…Can we hang out after school? I have to go check something out" Nick said quickly. **

"**Sure. See ya later" Macy told him waving before walking off to her locker. **

"**I'll be right back guys" Nick shouted over his shoulder before legging it off to the guys empty locker room. **

_**What am I going to do? I can't think like that about my best friend. Even though she was completely gorgeous…She is kind, clumsy, sweet, surprising talented and smart! **_

**Nick took a deep gulp. He didn't know what was happening. He was frustrated. **

**He banged his head against a random locker. **

"**No! No! No!" Nick repeated banging his head after each no. **

_**Why me? Why did I have to fall in freaking love with my best friend? She would never like me back in a hundred million years! Look what she's doing to me already! She turns me into Jell-o! This is critical…Great brain now you choose to get inspiration, not helping. Stella and Joe will laugh at me. Great now I have a problem In my pants. How can I say this to anyone. Freaking lust, freaking love! Agh! **_

**Nick slammed his head against the locker and decided to lock himself in the bathroom till lunch was over. **

**-...-**

_**A month Later**_

"**Hey Nick" Macy greeted a groggy looking Nick. Nick hadn't gotten any sleep that night, well lets just say he had and he liked it but he wasn't supposed to. It was the middle of the afternoon, five minutes before his last class. But he couldn't help but think about the previous night…**

_**The Previous Night **_

_**Nick's P.O.V.**_

_**I fell on my bed after a stressful, day of trying to keeping my thoughts to my self about Macy. She took her shirt off in front of me today! In front of me. She said it wasn't a big deal. A big deal? I had to un tuck my shirt from my pants to hide my serious pants issues. She's amazing, today when we were in the parking lot an old women slipped and she ran right there, she walked her to the wall made sure she was Ok and got her a bottle of water from the vending machine. The women was so grateful. It made me smile. In front of people. And then I had to explain this totally fake story about a joke in side a gum wrapper! I don't even chew gum. She looks amazing with only a bra on. Wait did I just think that? No use in denying it happened. Its true though. **_

_**I slipped my shirt off and went to sleep. **_

_**-Dream- **_

_**Macy was sitting on my lap straddling me. She was in a short skirt and a tight tank top. She leaned up and pressed up her lips against mine. I kissed her back. Her tongue found itself in my mouth. She was breathing into my mouth, her mint breath was intoxicating. She pushed her self on top of me. Her body pressed up against mine. My hand slid to under her skirt. I was pulling at the hem. She pressed her lips against mine again. We fell back on the bed. My lips went to her neck and I heard a soft moan escape her lips. I could sense my issue's coming back. She lied down on my body pressed right up against it. She didn't seem to mind. She pressed her lower half harder against mine. She grinned and slid her tongue into my mouth she explored around. She put her hands on my shirt and began un-doing my buttons. My hands went further up her skirt. She grabbed my hands and pulled them up to her stomach. I groaned. **_

"_**God, your in a rush tonight" She said with a cheeky grin on her face. I looked smug. My hands moved to her shirt. I put my hands underneath. She held her arms up in the air and I pulled it over her head. I pressed my lips on her and flipped her over so I was on top. She began pulling at my belt. **_

"_**Now Who's impatient" I teased her. She rolled her eyes. She took my hands and placed on her thighs. I began to tug it down a little**_

_**-End Of Dream-**_

_**I woke up with sweat dripping down from my forehead. How could this happen to me? Oh crap. I looked down. It was 4.46am I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I'm going to eventually have to tell her. I can't keep this bottled up and then have these dreams I like but don't like at the same time. Today you will explain it to her. I will.**_

**-Back to the present -**

"**Oh hey Mace" Nick answered. Macy was beaming. She too had quiet a weird experience. **

_**-Present Night with Macy. **_

_**The last month has been torture. Why? Because I have feelings for my best friend! **_

_**Am I insane. I think I am. How could I? This is not fair. I let my guard down and now when I try close it his foot is like jammed there. He's always on my mind, Always. And Stella? She can see right through me. I'm just going to sleep.**_

_**I hoped in my bed and turned the light out. **_

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Are you sure your ready?" Nick asked a brunette girl lying down on the bed. That was me! **_

"_**Of course I am" I answered and pressed my lips to his. He looked a me once and deepened the kiss. **_

"_**I love you Mace, you know that right?" He asked. I nodded.**_

"_**I love you too Nick" I smiled and he began un buttoning my shirt. **_

_**-End Of Dream- **_

"**You look exhausted" They both said to each other. Macy blushed a little and dialled in her locker combination. **

"**Um, I had a dream. And then I couldn't get back to sleep after" Macy told him. **

"**Weird, I had a dream too." Nick shook his head at the possibility she could have been dreaming about him.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. Nick thought for a second. **

"**Maybe after school…Starbucks?" He asked her. Macy nodded and closed her locker. "I'll see you after class, thank god schools out for the weekend" **

**Macy grinned.**

"**Whoop whoop" Macy cheered. Nick chuckled at her silly-ness. He kissed her cheek like he always does and walks off the sound of the bell. Just as Macy touch the place on her cheek were he kissed her, Nick touched his lips because of this odd tingling sensation. He smiled to himself. **

**Nick was sat in class, thinking about everything. When a song came to him.**

_**I want someone to love me,**_

_**Who I am. **_

_**I want someone to need me**_

_**Is that so bad?**_

_**I wanna break all madness**_

_**But it's all I have,**_

_**I want someone to love me.**_

_**For Who I am. **_

_**Nothing make sense**_

_**Nothing makes sense anymore.**_

_**Nothing is right, Nothing is right when your gone.**_

_**Loosing my breath, loosing my right to be wrong…**_

**He began taping his foot to a melody he had in his head. **

"**Mr. Lucas, could you please stop disturbing my class" Mr Hodge asked, Nick looked up from his page to see the whole class looking at him. Stella was tapping her pencil sharply off the desk giving him a strange glance. **

"**Sorry sir, it wont happen again" Nick apologized and quickly jogged the melody down. He wanted this song to be his own. It was like his own story. And as mean and odd as it sounds he wanted it to be a solo song. The song was indirectly about Macy. `**

**Macy was collecting her books out of her locker. She checked them off making sure she had everything she needed. She had plans to go to the lake with Stella and the guys this weekend. It was exciting the sun, boating and swimming. The more she thought about it the more she felt all impatient for the weekend. She pushed her side-swept bangs out of her face. Although she wouldn't admit it there something about being a senior that freaked her out. And not just only that Nick had been acting insanely weird towards her. Was she being over-dramatic? She couldn't answer. She ended up picking at her nails and scraping the nail polish off her manicured index finger with her teeth. She couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to Nick when he see's her next. **

**The ironic thing was he couldn't figure out either how to say in a gentleman fashion that he had dreamed about having sex with his best friend. There was no easy way to say it. And he didn't think there ever would be. **

**-**_**Next Time…**_

"_**There's something about the Lake that makes a Jersey girl feel at home" **_

"_**Homes were the heart is"**_

"_**And would the heart be here?" **_

"_**Maybe…"**_

"_**Well if it helps I think Penny still likes you too Nick." **_

"_**It wasn't Penny I was talking about" **_


	2. Tension

_**I'm Still alive. I have been super busy! Back in the business though I hope to have my other two Nacy stories ( excluding Confused ) up by next Thursday? I hope! I'm sorry I can't promise. **_

_**OK actually if I promise I'll do it. Here's my public pledge…**_

_**I Saoirse Promise To Update every Thursday unless I tell each of your before hand that I'm not going to update. OK? **_

_**On a brighter note Fan fiction sent me my own disclaimer which I promise I'm not affiliated with them BTW! **_

**Disclaimer : ****The views and opinions of the author of this story published on this site do not belong to anyone or thing else. This is a personal imagination. Reference to any specific commercial products, processes, or services by trade name, trademark, manufacturer, or otherwise does not necessarily constitute or imply its endorsement or recommendation by Uippioi. Nor shall any information or statements contained on this server be used for the purposes of advertising, or to imply an endorsement or recommendation. With respect to any documents available from this server, neither Uippioi make any warranty, express or implied, including but not limited to the warranties of merchantability and imagination for a particular purpose. Any information stole from this author is invasion on personal property without permission may result in your account being suspended or cancelled. **

…_**..**_

_**Macy's P.O.V **_

_**Horace Mantis. **_

_**Cheer Practise. **_

_**After School - Friday. **_

**I threw a double Arabian as I flew in the air back off a strong pair of arms. As soon as my legs hit the ground I landed in between Romeo's and Kevin's ( yes Lucas ) arms. Gosh how I loved being the best flyer in the country and being cheer captain. Although the practise uniform was extremely revealing for the girls being a work-out bra and tight fitting shorts it was the only way to get comfortable learning new tricks. **

"**Ok and that's a wrap! Good job everyone…Amy tighten your form!" Couch shouted. **

"**I have no idea why the cheerleading coach asked me to catch today, she better not make me be a cheerleader" Romeo laughed being half serious. **

"**Hmm…I think she would have your name ironed on the back of a Horace mantis jersey by now" I poked his side. **

"**You coming over tonight Mace?" Kevin asked taking a sip of his water. **

"**Sure am, catch you later K?" I answered him. I grabbed my gear and began walking with Romeo. **

"**So what's your deal, I've only been here a month and I already know you're the most popular girl and probably the hottest" Romeo said smoothly. Air caught in my throat. **

"**Excuse me?" I asked him.**

"**Well I mean I'm quarterback your head cheerleader and head of everything else! Plus you're the flyer the hottest member in cheerleading…" **

_**Was this lad serious? I mean c'mon everyone knows I don't date footballers! I don't even like him…**_

"**Ok…" I answered simply. We walked in silence till I reached my locker, I spun my combination in until I heard the tiny click. "Look Romeo, you're a really nice guy and all…I think likes Savannah likes you. She's a really nice chick" I didn't notice how close Romeo was to me, until I turned around and bumped right into him which looked like we had been kissing, and people seen! People! **

**Great. **

"**I don't like Savannah, please just one date?" He asked. I shook my head, I didn't like him therefore why would I go out with him?**

"**I'm sorry I can't do that, you deserve so much better!" I told him stepping back so we weren't so close. I pilled my books into my bag and closed my locker. I snapped the lock. **

"**Ok, then hey do you have her number?" He asked. **

"**Wow you move on fast now don't ya?" I laughed. I took out my phone and sent the number to him in a text message. "Cya!" **

_**Nick: Stella Joe & Kevin here! Sorry. And by the way hurry up!**_

_**Macy: Sorry got held up…Was at practise. And it's ok I guess I'll change later. **_

**I quickly slipped an 'I love NYC' hoodie on and put my converse on. I hopped in my car and drove out of the car park. **

**I arrived quickly, I was glad I put the hoodie on the air was really cold, yup autumn is definitely coming. Damn cheerleading uniform. I pushed the door open the warm smell of coffee and cinnamon hit my nose. **

_**Savannah : Romeo just asked me out! Oh my gosh! **_

**God he works fast. I spotted then quickly and sat beside in between Kevin and Stella. **

"**What's up" I asked flipping my phone around to text back. **

_**Macy: Ohh La la! The quarterback!**_

"**We were just talking about the rumour of you dating Romeo, the blonde hottie, quarterback!" Stella said sipping her cappuccino **

"**Nah, I said no" I replied closing my phone down. **

"**What! What is wrong with you!" Stella demanded. **

"**There all; **_**'Hey Dude did you see that, hell ya dude you da man, I can bench press four times my body weight! Yo!'**_**" I mocked in a man-ish accent. I gained laughs from Nick and Joe. **

"**True…" Stella sigh. **

"**Plus there only good as friends, and he's now Savannah's man, thanks to me!" I hollered. **

"**Savannah the bitch, why would you help her?" Joe asked. **

"**Joe…don't be so…Joe" I sigh. **

"**Yay I'm a adjective" Joe cheered. Joe looked at his watch. "Guys Two and a Half men is on!" He began to pick his things up. "Imma go, K? Anyone coming." **

**Stella got her stuff together and Kevin decided to go. **

"**Cya guys!" They said at the same time leaving. I got up and ordered my chi tea and sat back down. **

"**Any news?" I asked him, putting my legs up on the opposite chair. **

"**Nah…You?" **

"**Um…Nothing much…the weather isn't look good for the lake tomorrow." **

"**Wow, were talking about the weather isn't that not sad?"**

"**Shut up!" I pouted. "No new songs?" **

"**Well, yea" **

"**Oooh la la! What do we have? Who might this be about?" I teased him. This intense pain crushed my chest, I almost felt like crying. **

"**Ah I'll tell you eventually when I work it out for myself, promise you'll be the first to know. All I know this time it's something real." **

…**.-….**

**Macy felt rejected. It was Saturday morning. The weather was looking good and then stabbing pain in her chest was annoying. She wasn't in love, she couldn't be. Especially with Nick Lucas her best friend. Somehow she found herself googling it. Apparently she was in love. **_**Pfft right! **_**She thought. She shook it off thinking she might just have a sexual attraction to her friend, I mean who wouldn't? **

**She changed into her bikini and pulled her things together. She pulled shorts and a tank top over her head. She drove to the lake which was extremely packed. **

**She could spot Stella soaking up the Jersey sunshine. She jogged through the crowed of people who she would say little 'Sup's and Hey's' too. **

"**You made it!" Stella cheered. I could hear Kevin shouting at Joe. The Lucas boys made there way to Stella and Macy and sat down on there own blanket. **

"**Mm…Ice-cream would be good right now" Joe licked his lips. Kevin joined in. **

**Joe and Kevin gave Stella the puppy dog eyes since they knew I wouldn't give them the keys to my car and Nick would rather stop breathing then let them two touch his mustang. **

"**Fine, I'll drive you" Stella moaned pulling her self off the blanket. **

"**What's up Misa?" Nick asked squashing beside Macy. **

"**Nick can I ask you something?" She asked him turn towards him. **

"**You know you can." **

"**How would you diagnose 'Love" Macy asked him. Nick was kind of taking back, he bit his tongue from the flood of questions flowing on the tip of his tongue, like how could she be in love with someone that wasn't him. Nick definitely had extremely strong feelings for his female friend, it was something he couldn't describe, Nick was in love for the first time. **

"**Um…I guess it's the little things like…Her eyes, they way her hair sits, modesty or complimenting her and she wont believe you. Seeing there face knowing there's nothing you would change because there an amazing person inside and there smile it's phenomenal. Her laugh." He stared into Macy's intense brown eyes. Macy pulled away from his gaze. It was then Macy knew she was in love with him. It was like a light switch on. She felt weak and lied back on the blanket to take a grasp on what she had just learned. Nick fell back with her. Nothing more was said on the subject of 'Love'. **

"**There's something about the lake that makes a jersey girl feel at home." Macy sigh comfortably resting head on Nick's shoulder. **

"**Home is where the heart is" Nick agreed. A look of confusion passed on Macy's face. **

"**Is the heart here?" She asked. **

"**Maybe" Nick answered simply in a hoarse tone. Macy took in the way he ran his fingers through his hair like he does when he's worried or frustrated. Macy came to the conclusion he liked Penny again. She gulped hard on the lump in the back of her throat. **

"**Well if it helps, I think Penny likes you too." **

"**It's not Penny I was talking about" Nick sigh sitting up. **

"**What's wrong Nick?" She asked him. **

"**Can we go somewhere else?" Nick asked scrambling to his feet grabbing Her hand. She took it and got up. There hands dropped quickly as they felt what felt like static shock. They walked to the boating dock surrounded by trees. **

"**Macy…I um…I'm sexual attracted to you" Nick blurted out. Macy's breathe caught in her throat. Nick sensed her reaction not to be that bad "I'm also in love with you."**

"**What am I going to do with you Lucas" Macy sigh touching his cheek. **

"**I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to go away, I've never felt this way before" Nick apologized. There bodies were inches away from each other. Macy took his hands. **

"**I'm in love with you too. And yes sexually to." She smiled. Nick's eyes snapped up from his feet to meet her intense eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. The sexiest girl in school just said she loved him and was sexually attracted to him. His forehead rested against hers as she was on her tip-toes. **

"**Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to make the first move?" She asked him. **

"**I'm not sure if I can trust myself around you." Nick answered honestly pulling away sitting on the edge of the dock letting his legs dangle above the water. Macy sat beside him. **

"**Do you think you could date me without kissing me for awhile, just until I grab hold of this attraction?" He asked her. **

"**Sure thing" She answered. "How long are we talking?" **

"**Please be patient with me" He begged her. **

"**Of course" Macy replied she nervous, Nick must really be worried about this tension if he's protective of her virtue.**

_**-Two Months Later.-**_

**You'd think Macy and Nick had kissed by now wouldn't you? But they hadn't. everyone knew them as the very intense couple. There relationship was very serious, it astonished people that they hadn't done it yet. Everyone was convinced that they made out in private. But in public Macy sat on Nick's lap and they shared things. It was adorable and romantic. Macy knew Nick was worth the wait, and anyways they were going to the same collage together next fall. The tension between Nick and Macy actually hurt both of them physically and other people. **

**When Nick close to Macy he had to pressed his legs together really hard to stop him pouncing on her. Macy had to bite her thumb which left big red marks from her teeth sometimes her sharp incisors' cut in, which was let me tell you painful. **

**And the other people? When Macy played soccer, volleyball, dodge ball, hockey…her tension was taking on out of the opponent; People had received broken noses, arms, black eyes and dislocated jaws. Hell it was physical. **

**Stella Joe and Kevin sometimes felt uncomfortable around that, afraid that one of them might get hurt. Nick had inspiration more than ever! but poor Joe and Kevin were left cleaning up after it the many pieces of ripped paper and snapped pens and pencils and pencil shavings left on the floor. Joe and Kevin felt sorry for there brother but every chance they encouraged him to just have sex with the girl. Even Nicks parents understood the tension he had and respected the decision he would make. They knew that was someone Nick would be with for a long time, even forever so they had no problem in him having safe sex with Macy if it would mean he would be back to himself again. But for Nick it was a toss of his coin, he didn't want to be known as weak and breaking his pledge but, things weren't looking up. **

**It was near the end of November and the collages had accepted there students and everyone was buzzing. Nick and Macy were finishing up early which involved double the work but they decided it was best because of the long move to LA. Which, Yes they were moving in with each other. They would be 19 at the start of collage, Nick would be four months from twenty, Macy would be 6 almost 7. They were excited, but nervous. They could sleep in the same bed as each other, Macy's mom aloud it and Nick's parents had no objections either. Their parents respected that they were old enough to make mature decisions. **

**They experimented for a week straight and then Nick slept over on a Sunday or Monday, Macy slept at his on Fridays, depending on band stuff. **

"**Macy?" Nick asked one night lying across her bed playing with his watch. **

"**Yea?" She responded. **

"**What do you thinks going to happen with us, when we move in together? You know the way we still haven't kissed?" He asked. **

"**You told me to be patient? I don't understand?" Macy furrowed her brows. **

"**I know, I know…But were almost 19 and we still haven't…don't you think it's a bit stupid?" **

"**I guess, but I respect your choice, and plus you're not the only one who wouldn't be able to stop, I really don't trust my self." She sigh putting things into boxes that she wouldn't need until the move, like photo's and books. **

"**And say if we didn't stop…would you regret it?" He said hesitantly. Macy dropped the tape and turned to face Nick. **

"**I don't know if there's a right answer to that" **

"**Yes or No, that's all I want to know." **

"**No…I wouldn't" **

"**K." He answered simply. Nick rolled on to his stomach. "This might be stupid, but what if we set a timer?"**

"**A timer?" Macy repeated with a slight smile in her voice. "I don't think that's normal, but it might work yet." **

"**Would you be willing to try it?" He asked her.**

"**But what if the timer isn't loud enough, or we get to absorbed and don't pull away…" Macy stressed. Nick processed this. She was right. "Patience. I don't know how long this going to take." **

"**Damn this!" Nick grumbled into the pillow on his side of Macy's bed, which definitely smelt like him. "Macy I can't be patient anymore." **

"**Baby…please don't do this." **

"**I can't, I feel like punching Joe's lights out half the time. And your so damn sexy it doesn't help!" Nick groaned banging his head on the pillow. Macy putting the box down and climbed on top of his tense body from behind and massaged his shoulders. "It's so good…but please stop" **

"**Sure" She climbed off him. "So what about when we move to L.A? Hmm? We could, do it there?" **

"**Really?" Nick asked spinning over. "If I last that long" **

"**You only have one month and 5 days left." **

"**Love you" Nick mumbled. **

"**Love you too" Macy sigh. **

_**A/N K sorry this was short just am short of time. I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter is mature T-M so be weary. X. - S**_


End file.
